Jumping
by mebemegan
Summary: a short oneshot seddie


**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the people that reviewed my first story; it's giving me confidence to post more of my writings. **

****

"Just go in there and ask her Benson." Freddie Benson told himself as he stood in front of Carly's apartment door.

Freddie stood there for a moment before leaning against his own door with a frustrated look on his face. He had been trying to ask her out for a while now, but each time he chickened out. She was beautiful, smart and wasn't going to take anything lying down. The only problem was Freddie was sure she would never feel the same.

"What are you doing Benson? Stalking Carly again?" Sam Puckett asked with a laugh as she came around the corner.

Freddie studied Sam for a moment before answering; she was wearing a jean skirt with her paint-splattered leggings and her usual converse with a Cuttlefish band-tee. Giving her a smile, Freddie stood, "I stopped liking Carly a long time ago."

Rolling her eyes, Sam entered her best friend's apartment without answering her favorite nerd, "Carly? Are you ready to go? I wanna get to the mall before all the good sales are gone."

"Almost, I just have to find my shoes." Carly called back from up the stairs.

Sam plopped herself on the couch before Carly had finished her sentence. Freddie stood there for a moment before sitting himself next to her. Glancing over at him, Sam snapped, "What's your problem Benson? You've been acting weird for weeks."

On instinct, Freddie snapped back, "Maybe you're the weird one Puckett."

Sam smiled, relaxing back into the couch, "Finally, I was wondering if you were mad at me or something."

"Wha-at?" Freddie asked, confusion written all over his face as he turned his body to face Sam completely.

Sam shook her blonde hair out of her face as she answered, "Bickering is our thing and lately all you do is stutter and run away. I thought you were mad at me or something."

Freddie smiled, moving closer, "I haven't been mad at you, Sam. I've been trying to think of a way to ask you out."

Sam froze and Freddie continued, "I've liked you for a while, but as you would so fondly say, I'm a spineless nerd. So, Sam will you be my girlfriend?"

The blonde stared at him for a moment before bolting up the stairs, leaving a very confused tech boy.

****

Carly watched her best friend pace the length of her room in confusion, "So Freddie, the guy you've been crushing on forever, asked you out and you…ran away?"

Sam fell onto Carly's bed with a frustrated growl, "Yes!"

Carly patted Sam's back with a smile, "Ok, please fill me in here, I'm confused."

"I froze up Carls! I didn't know how to respond and I just did what came naturally, run!" Sam groaned, burying her head into the covers.

"It'll be ok Sam…" Carly comforted with a small smile.

Sam rolled over to look at her with a skeptical look on her face, "How do you know? He should hate me now."

Carly rolled her eyes pushing Sam off her bed, "All you have to do is go down there and tell him that you're in love with him and everything will be fine."

Sam slowly made her way towards Carly's door, turning for one last look at her best friend. Carly made the shooing motion with her hand, urging Sam out the door. As Sam disappeared down the stairs, Carly fell back on her bed thinking, 'Took him long enough.'

****

"Freddie!" Sam called as she ran down the stairs, sounding out of breath.

Freddie paused at the door and waited for Sam to reach him before asking, "What's up Sam?"

Sam took deep breaths, trying to regain her own breath before answering, "I really have to talk to you!"

"It's ok, I get it. You don't feel the same way and I'm cool with that. I just wanted you to know." Freddie told her, not meeting her determined gaze.

Sam couldn't find the words that she wanted to say so she took the risk and leaned up on her toes to press her lips to his. Freddie was surprised at first but quickly responded, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and applying more pressure to the kiss. The couple spent the next couple of minutes testing different angles in which they could press their lips together. As Sam's tongue ventured into Freddie's mouth, Freddie turned her so she was pressed against the door and they continued to fight for dominance.

"So much for wanting to get to the mall before all the good sales are gone."

The couple broke apart as if they were on fire to find Carly standing on the stairs wearing as Cheshire grin. Freddie was the first one to speak, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist, "You've meet Sam, my girlfriend."

Carly and Sam both broke out in huge grins and Sam turned in his arms to kiss him again before running over to her best friend, squealing and jumping. Freddie made himself at home on the couch, knowing it would be a while before they were done, but it was ok, he made the hard jump, he could wait.

**I'm not so excited about that ending, but you guys tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
